No MORE Surprises!
by Open-DOOR73
Summary: Kagome and Sango find themselves in an odd predicament as the three boys of the inu-gang start... singing?... Oh, well, might as well go with it... A one-shot that hopefully stays as a one-shot


WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

No MORE Surprises!

The Inuyasha gang marched down the long, loathed, hated, stupid, not liked-(let's just say that no one was necessarily enjoying the walk right now)-after a long, tedious battle with Naraku…

Kagome was silent as she thought about their enemy that never seemed to die, no matter how many times you kill him. Man… Didn't this guy have a life? What was his deal anyways? Always screwing with people and their content, happy lives. This guy, obviously wasn't very loved when he was a child. Then again… He was somebody's baby, once… Kagome quickly shook the odd thought away as she and Sango walked side by side.

It was strange how everyone was so eerily quiet. It made the Japanese school girl feel uneasy, and that was sugar coating it! She shifted her quiver on her shoulder.

To tell you the truth… Sango was feeling similar, if not the exact same way. Why was everyone so silent and mute? Then again, being silent and mute were practically the same things…

The three young men, including Shippo all walked in a perfect line next to each other.

'Odd,' thought Kagome as did Sango, 'they're all so quiet and haven't spoken a word since we got back from that last battle.'

Suddenly the strangest thing one could ever imagine just happened. Music began to fill the air. It was strangely like the odd sound of a wooden flute and… was that a mandolin?

"For a long we've been marching off to bat~tle."

The two girls both looked at the three males in front of them… Were they just singing?

"In a thundering herd we feel a lot like cattle, " Inuyasha said with a role of his eyes.

"Like the pounding beat, our aching feet aren't easy to igno~re," Shippo and Inuyasha both sang together.

"But hey!" Miroku suddenly piped in, putting his arms around Inuyasha's shoulders. "Think of instead, a girl worth fighting fo~or." The three got a dreamy look in their eyes.

"Huh?" The two girls asked.

Miroku nodded his head as he walked over to them, "That's what I said. A girl worth fighting for." He then put an arm around Sango, allowing Kagome to make a break for it and run next to Inuyasha, "I want her paler than the mo~on, with eyes that shine like stars."

SLAP!

Inuyasha then drew his sword and "wind scared" A good amount of trees next to them, "My girl will marvel at my strength." He then took on of Kagome's arrows and placed it next to his heart, leaning against a tree that wasn't destroyed, "Adore my battle scars."

"SIT!"

"I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like," said Shippo licking his lips, "It all depends on what she cooks like. Beef. Pork. Chicken. MMM!"

The traveling bunch now made their way onto a small raft, drifting down a river.

Inuyasha nudged Miroku with his elbow, "Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer."

Miroku wiggled his eyes brows at Sango as he held up his cursed hand, flaunting the beads, "And I bet the ladies love a man in armor."

Popping their heads out the three sang, "You can guess what we have missed the most, since we went off to wa~ar."

Both girls pushed the two young men into the water.

SPLASH!

The group now all walked down another road. Miroku chirped up, "What do we want?"

"A girl worth fighting for!"

Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes. The schoolgirl ran into Inuyasha, who then said, "My girl will think I have no faults."

Shippo jumped onto his shoulder, "That I'm a major fi~ind."

The three then looked at the two girls who shrugged. Kagome tried as she held up one of her math books, "How 'bout a girl who's got a brain." Inuyasha took Kagome's offered text book to look through it.

Sango added, "Who always speaks her mind?"

"NAH!" Chorused the three males.

Inuyasha threw the book over his shoulder, making it fall into the mud, as Miroku went for his move on Sango.

SLAP!

"SIT!"

The group now sat alongside the road for a rest under a tree.

Miroku leaned against his staff, "My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her."

Inuyasha sighed as he shook his head, "He thinks he's such a ladies killer." He then kicked the staff from under Miroku, making him fall face forward, "HA!"

SOMEWHERE IN THE FOREST

Rin, Kohaku, and Jaken all walked after Sesshomaru.

Jaken had gotten a dreamy look on his face, "I've a girl back home who's unlike any o~ther."

Kohaku whispered to Rin, "Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother."

BACK WITH THE INUYASHA GANG WHO SAT AROUND A CAMPFIRE

The three males sang, "But when we come home, in vict~ory, they'll line up at the do~or!"

Miroku then asked, "What do we want?"

"A girl worth fighting fo~or!"

Miroku sighed, "Wished that I had-"

"A girl worth fighting for! A girl worth fighting-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Kagome suddenly screamed as she jumped out of her bed. "What in the heck was that? What kind of dream was that?! Who were all of those people?!"

Kagome groaned as she looked at the clock. It was one in the morning, for crying out loud! Today was her fifteenth birthday….

Hopefully, there wouldn't be any more surprises like that extremely odd dream.

She didn't think that her heart could take it…

The End!

Hey everyone! Sorry for being dead for so long, but I have some good news for you! I'm not actually dead! YAY! Hope you enjoyed!^^


End file.
